Not a dog?
by atth99
Summary: Kagome's worst nightmare comes back into her life. She's all alone and Inuyasha is no where to be found. What will happen to her if he's not around to save her?
1. old memories

**Real summary:_ Kagome is 15 and had to take care of her self. One day, while walking the streets of Osaka she finds a little dog and decides to take care of it. While taking care of it, she encounters some of her worst nightmares. After a while, she finds out that nothing looks like what it seems…_**

All right, look who decided to make another story! Yes…ME! Well, as you know, the ones who have been reading my other stories. My birthday is on the 7th of July. I'm writing this chapter a day early. That way, I won't be worried about this chapter that much about not being done fast enough. So my birthday is tomorrow but I doubt I'll have a good time seeing that my boyfriend is thinking about breaking up with me but that's beside the point. Ya'll aren't here to hear me blabber to here's the first chapter to my third story.

/A little reminder, the teachers at the school go by their first names. I don't know any last names to put. If you would help and give my some last names that would be great. I already know Kagome's (duh) and Inuyasha's. I just need a couple more for the teachers and the friends. Oh and one more thing, can someone give me a school name that they're going to? Maybe like two names? Thank you/

Disclaimer: As much as I want to own that cute, adorable, angry hanyou, I don't, which is a pity. I don't own any of the other members as well.

Chapter 1 A cute little puppy 

"Days like this I wished we could be outside instead of being inside studying for the midterms. It's so boring. I don't see why we even bother, I mean, we know we're going to fail. It's too hard. Mr. Naraku's midterms are too hard. He expects us to know every detail about everything we study on. It sucks. God…I wish I could just go to Wacdonalds (sp?) and eat a hamburger with a shake to go with it….Kagome? Are you even listening to me? Ha-figures, they got you to be a bookworm like they expect all of us to do. Kagooomeeee?" the brown-haired girl said waving her hand in front of her friend.

The girl named Kagome was obviously studying too hard to notice her brown-haired friend talking to her, even when her friend closed the book on her, which she was studying. What she did was just read the other book that was open, which was under the one her friend closed and took.

"Kagome, oh my god. Would you listen to me?"

"What? What do you want? We only have about 45 minutes to study until we have our midterm in Mr. Naraku's class." Kagome said to her friend a little exasperated.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Sheesh. I didn't mean to make you mad. All I'm saying is why bother?"

"Sango…" Kagome sighed and placed a hand on her temple and rubbed it, trying to fight off a migraine, "you don't understand. If I pass this test, all of my tests, mom and grandpa are finally going to buy me that car I've been wanting. You know how we are; we aren't rich like other people. Yes, we have all that luxury but we don't try to spoil ourselves. We have obligations to do. We aren't like those rich people who have maids and butlers to do their things for them so they can be lazy, no offence. We do some other the cleaning as well. The only reason they fail is because they don't take time in their so-called schedule to study. I, on the other hand, try to make time. I-"

"Oh, Kagome, I am so sorry, no offence taken…I forgot about that. But, you're the smartest girl around here except for that Kikyou girl, ew. I just hate her. I-" Sango said but got interrupted by the teacher.

"Now, will you look at this? No studying? Are you sure you're ready for your midterm next period because you just wasted 10 minutes of valuable time just now." Ms. Kagura said. (Work with me here. I don't know what I'm saying but I'll figure out something later)

"Sorry Kagura. (It just sounded to weird so I'll do it this way.) I interrupted Kagome. We'll go back to studying now." Sango looked at her book and looked confused by all of it. _'How in the world am I gonna at least pass this midterm?'_

* * *

"That midterm was so easy. I don't see why I was so nervous." It was now the end of the day and the girls were now walking home from school. People were passing them and talking about how they either failed or passed a midterm.

"Kagome, of course it'll be easy for you. You made an A. I made a D+. Damn. I wanted to at least pass the damn thing."

Kagome just laughed. "Oh Sango, when will you ever learn? If you would just study more, you would pass things more often."

"Kagome, studying is so boring. You know that. I just hate it!"

"Whatever you say Sango. Maybe we can have a study sleepover sometime. I could help you. We could study for a couple of hours then we can have fun. How about it? We do have that test coming up in Ms. Kaede's class."

"That would be wonderful! Then afterwards, we can talk about all those guys who have been googaling over you!"

"Which guys?" Kagome said, her eyebrows arched in question.

"Don't tell me you have been to blinded by all your studying to not see them. God Kagome, where have you been? Especially that Hojo guy. He's been watching you as if you were some goddess or something."

"You mean _the_ Hojo? You aren't serious? It doesn't matter. All those guys want-"

"Is sex, yes I know, but Kag. It's _sex_. God, if I were you I would have laid the first guy I saw. Kagome think off all the pleasure you could have all week. You're the stressed one. With all that sex goin on, you wouldn't be all the time!"

"Sango! What has gotten into you? I'm no prostitute, nor do I intend to be one. I don't go for a guy for looks, you know that, I go for-"

"The personality, I know."

"Would you stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"The interrupting!"

"But I know the speech already. You say the same thing everytime we talk about it."

"And yet none of it seems to go through your thick head!"

"Awww, Kagome. It would if-"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That."

They were almost to their homes and Kagome had interrupted Sango when she heard whimpering. They were near an alley just not too far from a gangster's hideout. Kagome thought at first it would be someone hurt who might have encountered with the gang. The gang were vicious, that was for sure. They were the meanest around and they just had to have their hideout not too far from their home. She encountered them before. She barely escaped. She was threatened that if she ever told anyone where they were or they would kill her. She never told a soul after that. She moved closer towards the alley when Sango finally said, "Kagome, don't. what if it's some kind of trap? I've heard rumors that there was a gang that comes around and "chills" over near here. I'm scared, we should just leave and go home Kag."

"Oh don't be such a scaredy cat!" But the truth was, she was just as scared as she was. What if she was to encounter with the gang again. She would never be able to escape them again a second time would she?

She went into the alleyway. The whimpering was just further into the alley. "Kagome, maybe I should stay out here and keep a watch while you go in and see what it is."

"Oh, come on. There's nothing to be scared about. They're all just rumors."

"Fine, but I get killed, it wasn't my fault."

"You're not gonna get killed now come on" 'O_h, kami I sure hope not'_

They went deeper into the darkness, not knowing of what lies ahead. There was a small bag and the whimpering seemed to becoming from it. It was moving around as if it couldn't get out. Kagome reached for the bag with caution and lifted the bag up and opened it. What she found was a small dog. It was obviously hurt by someone because it wouldn't stop whining. What happen next wasn't expected. They heard a voice, a scary voice that Kagome never wanted to hear ever again.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't toots wantin to play some more."

* * *

Oh, my god. Please forgive me! I know I promised you this story a month ago but I've been busy. Ok, that's half of the truth. I have been busy and then things calmed down and I just got lazy. I'm having problems with family again. Parents are fighting a whole lot now and it sucks. I got yelled at and now I have a curfew! Can you believe that! And now my cousins are moving back to Mexico and never coming back! Uh, my life is hell right now.

So tell me what you think? I have other stories as well. "A new neighbor" is popular, if you could take a look at it. I need more people to read "A betrayal" I know the first chapters suck, but now that you saw how I'm typing this story, the other chapters get better, and longer. I had to change screen names. On the last screen name, "A betrayal" was really popular, but those people who I told I moved the story, haven't found it yet. If it wouldn't be a burden to you, would you mind reading them as well in your spare time? Thanks!

Now review, because I don't spend my valuable time sitting here typing a story when I could be relaxing and hanging out with my friends! Hope you like this story!


	2. possibility

**Ok, been a while no? Well, I'm finally getting off my butt and being lazy and doing another chapter to this. I know it's been a while but I don't get any reviews to this story. I deleted "The Betrayal" because I got no reviews so if I don't get any from this, I'm deleting it. Yeah I know it's only two chapters here but I expect at least 3 no? Well, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: That hunk isn't mine! –runs under her covers and starts crying-

Last time

They went deeper into the darkness, not knowing of what lies ahead. There was a small bag and the whimpering seemed to becoming from it. It was moving around as if it couldn't get out. Kagome reached for the bag with caution and lifted the bag up and opened it. What she found was a small dog. It was obviously hurt by someone because it wouldn't stop whining. What happen next wasn't expected. They heard a voice, a scary voice that Kagome never wanted to hear ever again.

"Well, well, well. If it ain't toots wantin to play some more."

Now

"K-K-K-Kagome….who's he t-t-t-talking to?" Sango said pointing to a part in the darkness.

She must have seen someone there because they ended up going further into the darkness. Even if it was the middle of the day, darkness always lingered in that alley. No wonder they liked hanging out there.

"Kagome…let's get out of here…"

"Yeah…I think you're right. Let's go."

"Nuh uh uh. I don't think so toots. We've been waitin a long time to play. And you ain't about to make us wait any longer." Said the voice.

"Sango..run!"

Sango didn't need to be told twice. She ran as fast as she couple in her heels. Yes. She had worn high heels to school because she didn't have to take her physical education midterm that day and didn't even go to the class because of the hectic schedule they had in school.

She was nearly near Kagome's home when she turned around and notice that her friend wasn't behind her.

"Oh no.."

"I don't think you're goin anywhere toots."

They both had ended up running but the person had grabbed her by the arm and covered her mouth so she wouldn't yell out.

"So toots, what brings you around here? I don't think I've seen you come this way in a long time. You haven't told any one about us now have you?"

"N-n-no. What d-d-do you want f-f-from me?"

Kagome was so scared. She had visualized everything that they had done to get last time just now. She thought they would do it again. She was scared. She didn't want that horrible night to happen yet once again.

"Now toots. No need to be scared. You should have visited more often, you know? Now that you haven't, we'll just have a lil fun, just like the last time.."

"No! Let go of me! Let go!"

Kagome squirmed. She got hit and she ended up dropping the dog. It opened to where the dog could escape. The dog squirmed. It was scared from all the screaming. He peeked through the entrance and ended up seeing everything that was going on.

"Name please."

She blacked out. When they hit her she had blacked out. She was so sore. Her legs hurt so much.

_No.._

Her legs? They couldn't be sore…what she had thought happened made her want to burst into tears. What had happened the other night must have happened. She was scared.

"Kagome Higurashi (Sp?)"

"Where do you live?"

_I can't believe it…why? Did this had to have happened? Why? Why weren't my prayers answered when I said I didn't want this to happen again? What did I do to deserve this?_

"I live not but a 3 blocks away."

"Are your parents home, Miss?"

"I think so officer."

That's right. The police had ended up scaring the gang away. They had found her lying on the ground, without any clothes on. They had wrapped her in a blanket and woke her up and were very careful with her.

They knew what went on and asked her many questions about that day. They made her go to the hospital to take some tests while the officers went to go inform her parents.

"Ok, Miss Higurashi, seems that we got a problem. It seems that you don't just have one type of sperm in you…you have several, meaning…you were raped by not one, but several people. I'm sorry to inform you on that news but I thought you should know."

She wanted to cry. She couldn't believe it. She knew it happened but she didn't know that he would actually let the whole gang take advantage of her. She wanted to let it all out. To scream, to yell, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't.

Her parents came rushing into the room along with Sango. They seemed to be very scared. Her parents were the most. They thought Kagome had done something wrong when the officers knocked on their door. They didn't expect what they told them. Her mom broke down crying when she heard the news, while here dad had gone and ran to get the car keys.

Now they were at the hospital. Sango was the one who had called. When she didn't see her friend behind her, she desperately tried looking for her cell phone in her purse only to find that she forgotten that the teacher had taken it up.

She ran quickly up Kagome's steps and knocked furiously on the door only to get no answer. So she did what she had to do. She went around the house and climbed up the tree that was right outside Kagome's window. As always, Kagome forgot to close her window. She went in and called the police immediately.

"Kagome, my dear, are you ok? What did those men do to you? Are you hurt? Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Higurashi said crying and running to Kagome's side.

"Mom, I'm…fine. Just really scared is all."

"Oh, of course dear. That's natural. Oh, I was so scared for you. I thought you might have been…..dead."

"Well mom, you can see that I'm not. Dad?"

Kagome looked at her father. He had said nothing when he came in. He just simply looked at the side of the room.

"Yeah honey?"

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, my baby! I thought you were dead!"

Her father cried as he held his daughter close. Her mother seeing she was in the state of tears joined the hug. That's when Kagome finally let out her tears. Sango just stared. She watched. She had thought Kagome was dead too. She thought they would have cut her up into pieces.

She was co scared for her friend but she was lucky to have her. If it wasn't for her, she would have been just like she was. She loved her friend very much. She realized she had almost lost her best friend in the whole wide world.

She began crying. Her perfect face now had streaks of tears running down. She could have been raped like Kagome, but wasn't. Her best friend was. She was going to always stick by her side. And she would try not to fight with her anymore. She loved her so much.

**Ahem**

The family stopped hugging and looked at who had interrupted. It was the doctor with his clipboard. He seemed to be looking at it a lot. They wondered why.

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, this may come to a bit of a rough surprise, but we have rechecked the tests and there might be a possibility that your daughter might be…pregnant."

**-gasp- well no surprise there huh. I mean, she _was_ raped. I'm sorry it's been a while. I wrote this in one day so I hope it's good. Please let me have more reviews. Tell people, I dunno. I deleted "The Betrayal because I got no reviews so if I don't get any for this one, I'm going to delete it too. So keep the reviews coming! Now review!**


	3. The dog

"Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, this may come to a bit of a rough surprise, but we have rechecked the tests and there might be a possibility that your daughter might be…pregnant."

"Pregnant…?" Kagome's mom said with her eyes wide open.

It never hit her that her daughter might have been pregnant. She was just too worked about everything else. She loved her daughter but she did not want to see her with no baby.

"Now, Mrs. Higurashi, we're not positive yet. The result keep coming different each time. I just wanted to tell you all the possibilities here. Please keep that in mind."

With that the doctor left leaving the family behind. The family kept getting bad news after bad news. Sango just didn't know how they dealt with it all.

After spending about 3 more hours at the hospital, everyone was tired. They were now at the Higurashi's house, all drinking some coffee. Of course, Kagome was taking a shower. After the wait of about 20 minutes, Kagome came downstairs. You would think they would be hungry but they weren't. There was just too much in the air. They were patiently waiting for the doctor's call . He had told them that he would call them later that day to tell them whether or not their daughter was pregnant.

Not long after she came down stairs, the phone rang. Everyone froze. Mr. Higurashi was the one that got up and picked up the phone. No one made a noise, not even a whisper. He came back with a huge smile on his face. Everyone was just watching him, all going crazy with the suspense. Of course they the idea that she wasn't because of the huge smile.

"What did the doctor say dear?" Mrs. Higurashi said.

"Kagome…she's not pregnant!"

Everyone jumped up with joy. They were all hugging each other, others had tears rolling down their eyes, some were laughing, they were just taking it in wonderfully that is except for Kagome.

'_I'm not pregnant… thank God…but… that still doesn't change anything…they forced themselves on me…not just one but many…I was virgin before…until they first came into my life…I still stayed pure… I thought it would never happen again until I got married… but…I was wrong… I'm no longer pure… not even close…'_

Kagome just watched the floor. Unshed tears were tormenting her eyes but she knew she couldn't let them go. Either way her family would misunderstand those tears. Yet she knew she wouldn't explain it to them either.

While the family was still excited over the news, some weren't. Those that weren't just happened to be watching the family from outside through the windows.

It was late at night when Kagome heard whimpering right outside her window. She woke up and rubbed her eyes as a yawn escaped her. She had just fallen asleep not too long ago. She had been crying and crying all night because of what had happened. It haunted her that the gang had come back into her life.

It was raining hard outside. The wind wheezing, hitting the tree outside her window making its branches bump into the glass. She got up and pulled the see-through curtain away a little bit and tried to look outside. It a was dark and fog had developed not too far from her house. It seemed to be slithering its way towards her house to accomplish its goal in covering it completely.

She heard the whimpering again and she tried looking harder, trying to find the source of the whimpering. She saw something moved out of the corner of her eye and she turned to look. There was something small and moving around, whimpering trying to get close to the tree. It was trying to get out of the rain but for some odd reason it wouldn't go any where else. There were other places to go but it wouldn't budge from the tree. It would just keep whimpering louder and louder. She sighed and grabbed an umbrella. She walked quietly down the stairs and put on her shoes as she walked out the door.

The wind was hitting her hard, throwing her off balance. She wanted to scream out when her bottom hit the floor but she held it in. She got back up and tried to walk. She walked around the house towards the tree and heard the whimpering. She looked at it again and found that it was that dog she found in the bag. She gently picked the dog up and went back into the house. It started to whimper a little more but not as much as before. She shushed it and went upstairs to her room.

When she entered her room, she put it down. It just stood there on all floors and looked around. It looked as if it was taking everything in. Kagome put up her umbrella and turned on the light in the bathroom. She called the dog over and went it towards her obediently. She opened her cupboard and took out a few things. She turned towards the dog and started to tend its wounds.

She was happy that she worked as a vets assistant over the summer. Now she was able to help out any animal in need. The vet gave her a couple of things to keep at her house just in case but she told Kagome that if she was ever caught that mum was the word. After she tended the dogs wounds and dried him off, she quickly changed into new clothes. The dog just kept staring after her. Staring at the way she moved, at the way she took off her clothes. The roundness of her breasts, the curves of her tanned body, the thickness of her thighs, her..(**A/N: PERVERTS!! WHY WOULD A DOG STARE AT HER THAT WAY! Geez, and ya'll call me dumb…)**

She went to her closet and pulled out a small blanket. She laid it on the floor and called the dog over. He got the idea and went towards the center of the blanket and started walking around in circles in the same place. After a couple of twirls, it laid down and placed its head on its paws. Kagome lifted on side of the blanket and covered him up. She patted the dog on the head and went to her bed. Not long after, she fell asleep.

**Ok so tell me what you think! Sorry I haven't updated. It was my birthday yesterday and I had a busy day. Plus I've been out of town, more like out of state and been here and there and I haven't had the time to keep going. So if you please, review that would make me happier..plus think of it as a birthday present from you to me! **

**Oh and before I forget, no one answered my question. Are we or are we not allowed to have lemons on here anymore? It's been forever since I've been on and I need to know for future chapters… maybe! I don't know yet! But I need to know!! REVIEW!!**


End file.
